Conventionally, double-sided adhesive tapes have been widely used for bonding of structural members of various industrial products, due to its more excellent handleability and adhesiveness than those of liquid adhesives.
Patent Document 1 proposes, as an example of such a double-sided adhesive tape, a film adhesive in which an epoxy resin composition is laminated on the surface of nylon nonwoven fabric: the epoxy resin composition includes an epoxy resin, a urea-type epoxy resin curing agent, and a latent curing catalyst; and the epoxy resin contains an epoxy resin containing a rubber component, a solid epoxy resin, and a thermoplastic resin.
In double-sided adhesive tapes, release papers are provided on both sides thereof. The release paper on one side is peeled and the tape is attached onto an adherend surface. Then, thereafter, the release paper on the other side of the attached side is peeled, and a structural member is bonded thereto.